


Stuck

by I_Like_Cabbages



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Asagao Academy, Hidden block, M/M, THE KINK POLICE, Tanks, Vehicle fic, caddimoose - Freeform, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Like_Cabbages/pseuds/I_Like_Cabbages
Summary: Why did I make this, it's worse than the last. The au was created by Doctorwhoovian and I.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this, it's worse than the last. The au was created by Doctorwhoovian and I.

"We're going out for ice cream, you two will stop fighting. We'll let you out after you prove you're good." Jeff stated loudly so the tank and the "kink police" car could here him.

Ian did not like this. Caddy did not like this. The only people that liked this were the rest of Hidden Block, who were getting ice cream. The tank fidgeted with his taped up left gun, slaughter.

"It's kinda stupid how you named your guns, James. It's like a human naming their leg."

"Moosey, I have GUNS on me. I have the strong urge to unbaby them and shoot you down."

"Please, I'm the fucking kink police."

Caddy thought for a second. Ian's dumb "kink police" carsona was born when he lost a bet in 2nd year and it kinda stuck. He refused to kiss the tank back then. Now that themay be different.

"Yeah well, it's kinda stupid how you named yourself the kink police."

"That is the point."

A silence hung in the air. Caddy was defeated in their mini duel.

"Y'know I've never seen you kinkshame anyone. Weird for the so called kink police."

"Maybe I'm just really kinky, so I just patrol kinks and help people with them." Ian said shyly, his headlights turning a light pink.

Caddy felt bold upon seeing his headlights. He'd never have thought that Ian would come back with that. Ian has the best comebacks and the prettiest purple coat and a pretty nice bumper and....that exhaust pipe...

The tank snapped out of his daydream about his exhaust pipe and finally let out.

"Maybe we could test that." Caddy said using the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Ian drove towards the tank slowly, but the tank couldn't wait. He quickly approached Ian, pinning him at a wall. Ian could feel Caddy's lustful breaths on his own.

"We could test that, James."

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 2 TO THIS FIC. Hopefully.


End file.
